Folly of Evil
by Jt 45
Summary: A/U. Narnia/Middle Earth Crossover. The links between the two worlds are far deeper than any - Elf, Human, Talking Beast or Wizard - suspected. As the War of the Ring rages, secrets will be revealed in the most surprising of ways. Also posted in Narnia category ... eventually. Based on books with some film elements mixed in.


Folly of Evil

**Prologue: The End of a King's Rule**

_Narnian Year 900_

Narnia was lost.

The young King looked out over the battlefield and knew the end had come.

A bitterly cold wind blew from the north, cutting through the chain mail and layers of clothing he wore to chill his blood. The sky was a leaden gray that darkened rapidly toward black, though it was only a few hours past noon. Sharp, biting flakes of snow drove into his face, leaving his eyes stinging. Blood dripped down his arm from a gash just above his elbow. The Wolf's claws had torn clean through the mail and cloth, slicing deep into the muscles. The wound was serious, but not life threatening.

Scores of humans and Talking Beasts lay groaning in the deepening snow, their blood staining the white drifts as they died. More fought fiercely against Jadis' forces, trying desperately to push her back. He could see Jadis herself moving toward him, a feral smile on her face.

"Sire!" A faun trotted up to him. He was breathing heavily, a blood-stained bandage wrapped around his upper arm. "We cannot hold her!"

The King nodded. "I know." He raised his sword high and called out, his voice ringing across the field.

"Brothers, cousins, the hour is upon us! None may live to see the dawn, but we will not go quietly into the night! Let us show this Witch that Narnia will never be defeated even should she rule! FOR NARNIA!"

"FOR NARNIA!" The roar echoed from scores of throats, momentarily stopping Jadis' soldiers in their tracks.

He began to run toward the enemy line, the surviving Narnians pounding after him. Keeping pace at his side, his standard bearer held the Lion aloft.

Jadis simply stood there, waiting for him. Everything else fell away; all he saw was her.

She easily parried his overhand strike at her head; he twisted aside as she brought her wand up, the tip skittering off his breastplate. Her eyes held a mocking glint as she disengaged and stepped back slightly, studying him.

"You fight well, young King," she said lightly, "but it will not avail you in the end." She smiled maliciously. "It did not for your father."

He felt his blood boil, but did not attack her, knowing it was what she wanted.

A solid body slammed into him from the side, sending him tumbling to the ground. He lost his grip on his sword. The Wolf pinned him firmly, snarling down into his face. The beast's breath was hot. Fangs flashed in the dimming light.

"Maugrim!" The Wolf drew back slightly, but kept him firmly pinned. He made no move for the King's throat as his mistress came to their side.

The King craned his head slightly to look at her as she knelt beside him. Snow filled his ear and hair, It was cold, so cold - as cold as the Witch's eyes. She reached out and ran a finger along his cheekbone. He tried to jerk away from the touch, but the Wolf shifted his weight, pushing him deeper into the snow.

"You did your best," she whispered, her breath ruffling his hair, "but in the end you failed. Narnia is mine now. Never again will Humans rule." She lifted her wand; he tensed, and she seemed to reconsider. "I'll give you a clean death."

The blade took him in his exposed throat. He could feel the blood running down his neck, onto the snow. The Witch and the Wolf walked away, leaving him there.

_A vision came to him. The meaning was clear; he smiled, a tear leaking from the corner of his eye, even as he felt his heartbeat slowing. He whispered faintly, the sound of his ruined voice lost in the clamor of battle around him._

_"When the evil time is done, and the Four Thrones are filled,_

_a bond will be sealed between the House of Finarfin and the Four._

_Darkness will cover Middle Earth, but the time of reckoning will come for the Dark Lord._

_The folly of the House of Feanor will be wiped away, _

_and the lines of Finwe's younger sons will be bound together as the Dunedain are restored._

_Then the true depths of Jadis and Sauron's failures will be revealed."_

_Elured II Farsight, King of Narnia, breathed_ _his last outside the gates of Cair Paravel in the 900th Year since Narnia's founding, the second year of his reign, at the age of fourteen._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a brief prologue of sorts. Feel free to make any guesses you wish about the prophecy.  
><strong>


End file.
